User blog:The Highlands Lady/Handy Dandy Links
Intro Hello! I'm Frost or Thistle, I'm down for either name, and I've been an active RPer since 2005, but only just started online text RPing in 2014. I have been an active part of Wikia as a whole, and I rarely ever bite, so feel free to ask me anything via my message wall or by any of the links in my userpage. About this Blog Upon the incident last night involving coding, myself and a few other DARP users decided to come over here to help get the Roleplay feature back up and running. As such, I have decided to make this handy little blog full of handy links. You name it, it'll be in here, and if you want something added that I'm missing, just comment it down below! Character Design *Character Design Help **This is a little four-month-long piece of work of character templates taken from Deviantart. Feel free to use them for coding and developing your characters! There are 96 total pages if I remember correctly, and there are the ten-12 most detailed templates I could find. As it is so long, don't feel overwhelmed, but use Google's handy command F and type in what you want, and it should pop up. *Behind the Name **This is an incredibly handy site for both male and female names alike. It has meanings, different spellings based on cultures, etc. Also, they have a separate one for surnames *Nameberry **This is another handy site for both male and female names alike. They have meanings, lists of inspired names, different spellings, etc, even actual opinions thrown in there by mothers for name ideas. *Character names **A board I keep updated with cool names that I fall in love with. Most names have meanings attached, and some are just big lists of names that I find. You can stalk my pinterest, I don't mind. Faceclaim help *IMDB **This site is an amazing site for finding models and videos to make gifs for. Chances are, that your model is featured in here, and you can find handy little lists if you're looking for someone who has characteristics but you don't want to edit or hunt for a long time. *Representation Matters **This is a handy little blog post written by one of our admins on Dumbledore's Army addressing the lack of People of Color and other races featured in RPing. If you're wanting to make one, and can't find a good model, check through his blog! He has a lot of masterlists gathered, from POC all the way to Latinx and Asian. *Child Faceclaim Masterlist **Sort using the bar on the side, decide what age and gender and nationality, and click on a model you want. It'll take you to that kid's tumblr tag for gif hunts/edits. It's a really handy site. *Eternal Roleplay Masterlist **Like the masterlist above, this one also is really handy for model hunting for adults. They do gif hunts, model suggestions, model pairings, edits, etc, and are always willing to help out if you have a question about a model! *Child Gifs **This is another blog for finding child gifs. They're still active, and will constantly update their gifs if you ask for one. They do not, however, have gif hunts marked as banned/not used for RPing such as Mia Hays and Kristina Pimenova, so be careful to double-check the tags of the gif hunt you're accessing. Most gifs on there are 245xsomething px, so they're handy for smaller images. Editing *Ezgif **This is a really handy site for cropping photos, making gifs, adding text, etc. You name it, they have it. It's easy to navigate, and rarely they ever have issues with the site. *Pixlr Editor **Basically a free online version of Photoshop. You can do everything photoshop on here, including transparent, and other things. I've used it quite a lot. Color Design *500 colors **This is a list of 500 plus colors, with RGB, hex codes, color swatches, and other things. *Palette generator **Basically as the name says, it's a palette generator for color schemes from images. They have a restraint of size about 1 MB, but you can upload 20 images, choose how many you want from 2 to 10 colors, and go from there. *Coolors generator **Also another handy color generator. You can choose shades, change colors, etc all with the tap of your spacebar! Handy is that it has an app as well ;) *Combinations of Colors **Thousands of color combinations created by users designed off of images. They have the names of the colors, branching off similar palettes, and hex codes for each color. It's quite handy. Category:Blog posts